simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Homer Simpson/Quotes
These are the quotes for Homer Simpson. Running * "panting Must...never...run...again!" * "Wow, I need a disco nap." * "Ouch, my bikini zone's chafing!" * "Chest pains! I'm having chest pains!" Collecting a wrench * "You mean I gotta get more?" * "Where am I gonna put all these?" * "Oh, I wanted a peanut." * "Just a few more!" * "Woo-hoo!" Collecting a collector card * "I can sell this on the internet!" * "Sweet, sweet obsessive collecting." * "Me wanty!" * "Oh, that was too easy." * "That was too easy." Bouncing in the air * "Whee!" * "Whoa!" * "Bouncy bouncy!" * "Ooh, I'm soaring like a candy wrapper in an updraft!" Activating objects * "Oh, I hope 'do not press' means press right away." * "Thingy goes up!" * "What's this do?" * "Woo-hoo! I love senselessly pushing things!" Phone Booth * "Can you come and get me? I'll pay you in backrubs!" * "I need your help, my car is, uh...sleeping." Getting into a vehicle * "Let's roll!" * "I love to sit." * "Hey, I found my lost nachos!" * "Well, it's about time." Leaving a vehicle * "Oh yes, stretch the legs and the crotch." * "I wish I had a dog with a saddle." * "Walk? That wasn't part of the deal!" * "Oh I forgot my mission." Responding to the phone booth request * "Okay, I didn't ask for your life story." * "Ooh, can I come?" * "Driving people around has become tiresome. Oh, okay." * "Oh, sure, use me for my car!" * "Did you know your breath smells like fried pork? Oh, wait, that's the phone reciever. Mmm...porkful." * "Now, this is a perfect example of why democracy will never work in this country!" * "Okay, just let me fake my death here at the plant and I'll be right over." * "Whoa, that last glass of gravy really made my chest hurt. I guess a drive would feel good." * "Okay, I promised Marge I wouldn't come home drunk, so I need to drive around until I sober up." * "I want to help, but...there's a spider near my car keys! Whew, never mind, it's gone." * "I'm on my way!" Getting in from the wrong side * "That's the wrong side." * "Hee-hee, you're dumber than me!" * "What part of 'get in' don't you understand?" * "The door's locked and I'm too lazy to open it." Driving Revving up * "I'm a lean, mean...speed thingy!" * "Ooh, the vibration's tickling my feet." * "Eat my dust!" * "(giggles)" * "Let's do this thing!" Flying in the air * "Just call me 'Air Homer'!" * "So long suckers!" * "Eat my dust!" * "Woo-hoo, alright!" * "U.S.A.! U.S.A.!" Near miss * "Move it!" * "Get out of my way, jerkass!" * "I have road rage and I know how to use it!" * "Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. Reckless driving is my pet peeve." * "Can't you see I'm driving here?!" Smashing objects * "I didn't do it!" * "Bart did it." * "Woo-hoo!" * "Looks harder than it is." * "Possessions are fleeting." * "Out of control!" * "Whoa, out of control!" * "Take that!" * "Coming through!" * "I am exelente!" * "I blame society." * "Nothing lasts forever." * "Uh, it was like that when I got here." Crashing * "D'oh!" * "(hoarse) I'm not a very good driver." * "Okay, that's a lawsuit!" * "Watch it, I almost spilled my sundae!" * "Let's see you do better!" * "Ow, my neck!" * "Ow, my ass!" * "Ow, my head!" * "I have no insurance!" * "Aww, I swallowed my gum!" * "Lousy rotten karmic retribution!" * "Learn to drive, dumbass!" * "Wow, this car sure can take a beating." * "I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!" * "Learn to drive, you dumbass!" * "That. Hurt." * "Watch it!" * "Oh, I think I broke something!" * "Vengeance will be mine." * "Oh, now I have a wedgie!" Running pedestrians over * "D'oh!" * "Take that!" * "Please don't sue!" * "Mistakes were made!" * "I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!" * "Yagh!" * "Take this!" * "Whoop!" Going out of bounds * "Whee!" * "Aaagh!" * "Homer go boom!" * "Save me, Jebus!" * "Save me, Duffman!" Wrecked vehicle * "I feel bad about myself" * "Okay, that's a lawsuit." * "That was so painful!" * "Why me?!" Hit & Run * "Another one?!" * "The important thing is I'm not imagining these guys." * "Oh, come on!" * "Lousy generic villains." * "Face King Homer if you dare!" Missions Mission start * "Suh-weet!" * "Let's do this thing!" * "Piece of cake! Mmmm...cake..." * "It's crashing time!" Arriving at the destination * "Woo-hoo! You should be in Cannonball Run!" * "Way to ignore to speed limit!" * "Your driving is adequate, but lacks passion." * "That was easy as pie. Mmmm...eggs over easy..." * "When this is over, I'm hittin' the sauce." Running out of time * "Hurry up, I'm missing No Pants Island!" * "Hurry up, I have to pee..." * "Hurry up, I'm gonna miss quality network television!" * "Get the lead out." Failing a mission * "D'oh!" * "Nooooo!" * "D'oh! Sad clown, why do you torment me so?" * "Oh, this video game suh-ucks!" Completing a mission * "We're number one! We're number one!" * "I'm king of the world!" * "Everyone sucks but me." * "In your face!" * "I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T, I mean S-M-A-R-T!" * "In your face! Woo-hoo!" * "I'm so talented, and good looking!" * "Oh, that was too easy." Passing an opponent while racing * "Eat my dust, dust eater!" * "And people say I'm slow. Wait a minute, that was an insult!" * "2-4-6-8, you suck, I'm great! La-da-da-da, you I hate!" * "2-4-6-8, you suck, I'm great! La-da-da-da, you are the one I...hate!" * "Stay on target, stay on target!" Falling behind while racing * "He used a cheat code!" * "As soon as I'm done scratching myself, you're history!" * "Homer hates losing! Homer smash!" * "Dammit, I dropped my kebab!" Category:Quotes Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run